


CatDog

by Angiolettina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Entrevista, Flashback, Futbolistas retirados, Futuro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En quince años han pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Carles y Xavi. También en la vida de Oriol Gornès, un periodista de sociedad encargado de recuperar algunas memorias pasadas de ambos futbolistas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CatDog

Oriol traga saliva e intenta no demostrar los nervios que siente estando ahí, sentado en la sala de estar de Carles Puyol y de Xavi Hernández.

Joder. Son sus putos héroes de infancia, y allí está él, en su salón... Se siente aún como si todo fuera un sueño o una pesadilla; aún no se ha decidido por una de las dos. Un sueño porque todo el mundo desearía conocer a sus héroes, a las personas que admiran, y más si son recuerdos de infancia y tan reconocidos como ellos dos; una pesadilla porque, al mismo tiempo, no sabe cómo comportarse correctamente ante ellos, como si fueran una raza superior a la suya.

Oriol es muy profesional y siempre lo ha sido en su trabajo. Pero jamás se había visto en ésta situación. Quizás no deberían haberle concedido el reportaje justamente a él.

Xavi tose un poco, llamando su atención y haciéndolo sentirse torpe y ridículo.

―Ah, sí... íbamos por... ―tartamudea un poco y mira de reojo la grabadora colocada en el centro de la mesita― ...las lesiones.

Debe recordarse por qué está allí en esos momentos, para poder seguir adelante con el hilo de la entrevista y no salirse por las tangente, como parece que el ex―defensa sabe hacer tan bien.

―¡Ja! ―ríe justamente Carles― ¡Las lesiones sí que eran una fiesta!

―¿Una fiesta? ―pregunta Oriol, extrañado.

―Más bien pequeñas crisis ―puntualiza Xavi, mirando mal a su pareja―. Pequeñas y estúpidas crisis.

Oriol no forma parte de la prensa del corazón ni nada de eso. Tampoco está especializado en periodismo deportivo. Se encuentra allí por sus trabajos de campo en cuanto al seguimiento y estudio sobre el público y los _mass media_ , sus evoluciones por junto o por separado.

En otras palabras,sus reportajes se centran en los cambios de la sociedad y su relación con los medios de comunicación. Es su especialidad, desde ese gran boom de principios de siglo, hace apenas quince años, donde internet se transformó en una nueva fuente de comunicación y relación entre y con el mundo entero, donde el papel del periodista y del redactor pasó casi a un segundo plano después de que las vivencias de casi cualquier ciudadano de los países desarrollados pudieran expresarse al mundo entero.

Y justamente hay un tema que siguió con mucha atención él mismo cuando estaba terminando su carrera de periodismo y cuyo hilo argumental usó para su tesis: la evolución de la homosexualidad en la sociedad y sus relaciones con todos los ámbitos que puede abarcar. Es decir, la reacción del público ante la _salida del armario_ de cada vez más personajes conocidos y de gran reputación, así como la manipulación, a favor o en contra, con la que los _mass-media_ trataron este asunto.

Y ellos dos, Carles Puyol y Xavi Hernández, defensa y centrocampista de uno de los equipos más importantes del mundo, fueron un claro ejemplo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Bueno... ―sigue Carles, rascándose la barbilla― digamos que yo no era el mejor capitán del mundo y Xavi era demasiado bueno.

Habían terminado la carrera así: juntos. El mismo día en que colgaron las botas, anunciaron ante el mundo entero que eran pareja y que lo seguirían siendo fuera del equipo, casándose en privado.

Obviamente, fue un gran _shock_ para todo el mundo. Un aluvión de críticas, buenas y malas, mojó a la pareja durante meses y meses, poniéndoles duras pruebas a su relación de puertas al público. No habían sido los primeros; pero ni mucho menos serían los últimos.

Ése, precisamente, había sido uno de los grandes cambios sociales en los que Oriol Gornés estaba especializado. Por eso lo habían mandado a él a hacerles una entrevista más, por eso del _rememorandum_ de tiempos pasados y todo aquello...

Por eso estaba allí, preguntándoles, como muchos periodistas han hecho ya, sobre su relación. Cómo se conocieron, por qué se gustaron, qué vieron en el otro, cómo tiraron adelante una relación tan fija en un mundo en ese entonces tan cerrado como lo era el fútbol,... por qué decidieron hacerlo público y cómo vivían ahora. Y, sobretodo, cómo recordaban ahora esos tiempos.

―Eso bórralo, anda ―pide Xavi, dándole un golpecito a Carles―. No eras un mal capitán ni mucho menos, y yo... bueno, digamos que no soportaba que fueras tan imbécil...

Oriol no sabe cómo tomarse toda esa libertad de palabra que la pareja parece tener con él. ¿Se habrán acostumbrado a la presencia de periodistas hasta el punto de actuar tan a la ligera ante ellos? Cada pregunta que les formula les da un montón de palabras a la boca, un montón de risas y de pequeñas disputas que lo hacen sentir intruso en todo eso. 

―Era un imbécil, tienes razón... ―admite Carles, antes de volver su atención a Oriol, sentado frente a ellos―. Verás. Recordarás, seguramente, que ambos sufrimos varias lesiones en el equipo durante nuestra carrera... ―Oriol asiente con la cabeza―. Pues cada una de ellas, era un jodido grano en el culo. Y no lo digo por el hecho de estar lesionado, el dolor, el no poder jugar y las malditas recuperaciones que no terminaban nunca... Lo digo porque no había manera de ponernos de acuerdo...

―No era ponernos de acuerdo o no ―interrumpe Xavi, con algo de hastío que parece llevar arrastrado desde hace demasiadas conversaciones, demasiados años―, es que aún no habíamos aprendido a ser dos, y no uno sólo en la relación.

―Puedes decirlo así... ―admite Carles―. De hecho... ¿recuerdas esa vez que...?

―Claro.

Xavi parece algo receloso a recordar lo que sea a lo que se refiere y Oriol no se decide a preguntar más o pedir especificaciones. Pronto el ex-defensa le ahorra el debate interno.

―...y todas las veces anteriores que...

―También ―lo interrumpe de nuevo.

―Yo te cuento ―le dice directamente Carles al periodista, haciéndole una seña a su pareja para que lo deje hablar a él―. Como ya he dicho, sufrimos varias lesiones que nos mantuvieron apartados del equipo tiempos bastante importantes. Digamos que ambos nos esforzábamos al máximo para acelerar la recuperación y volver cuanto antes al terreno de juego. Es lo normal; querer volver a estar activo y todo eso... pero a veces... a veces son riesgos más que importantes, y más de una vez, ese riesgo se transformó en recaída. Quizás recuerdes un par de ejemplos importantes que, según sé, dejó sin aliento a mitad de la afición.

Oriol los recuerda, quizás no muy detalladamente pero los recuerda. Ese momento en que suspiras de alivio porque vuelve un grande al juego, tu héroe vuelve a jugar y a defender al equipo, y al momento siguiente te dicen que no, que ha recaído y seguirá siendo baja durante tal o cual tiempo. Esa desesperación que sintió que le hizo replantearse la imagen del equipo...

Porque joder, que el capitán del equipo esté fuera de juego durante X tiempo, termina por impacientar al seguidor durante esos partidos de infarto que Oriol preferiría haberse saltado, ganado o perdido, con tal de no sufrir tanto. No es que no confiase en el equipo, no es que los demás no jugasen bien... Es que sin el capitán... sin Carles Puyol, algo fallaba y nadie quería que lo hiciese. La presencia del capitán es como el aliento que vuelve al cuerpo.

―Pues eso justamente, eso de intentar volver cuanto antes, arriesgando nuestra integridad física y todo eso... Pues no era algo que el otro supiera llevar muy bien. No sé si tienes pareja, no sé si estás casado, pero seguramente entenderás que nadie quiere que la persona a la que quiere fuerce su cuerpo hasta el punto de empeorar... Esa idea estaba ahí. Yo era algo tozudo, quería volver al equipo, y Xavi era demasiado... tenía miedo, y éste se manifestaba en forma de malestar...

>>Hubo alguna pelea, algunos gruñidos y algún desentendido... De hecho, las primeras veces que ocurrió, no éramos ni pareja; fue especialmente interesante de vivir. ―Mira a Xavi con una sonrisa en la cara que en seguida se contagia―. Y esa ocasión que recordaba... digamos que fue la más importante de todas. 

>>Xavi estaba lesionado, llevaba tres meses de baja y su humor empezaba a ser irritable por tener que entrenar apartado. Yo seguía con los demás y de vez en cuando bajaba al gimnasio, a la sala de recuperaciones, a espiarlo un poco. ¡Cómo me reía con sus caras de impaciencia y de disgusto! Se miraba la pierna como si se la quisiera cortar y hacer crecer otra. Odiaba estar así. Él y todos, vamos. 

>>Estaba ahí, poniendo a caldo al pobre fisioterapeuta mientras discutían sobre algunos ejercicios, mientras yo los miraba desde la puerta andes de dirigirme a las duchas. Xavi tenía sus entrenamientos por separado, como podrás suponer... Pues ahí estaban, gruñéndose mutuamente hasta que tuve que intervenir para que Xavi no hiciera ninguna locura como ponerse gallito...

―Yo no me ponía gallito... ―protesta Xavi.

―En muy pocas contadas ocasiones. Poquísimas. Pero, ¿qué iba a saber yo? Sólo quería que te controlaras y no te preocuparas por el equipo. Tú tenías que seguir un plan y acelerarlo podría hacerte mal..., por supuesto que tuve que intervenir; era tu capitán. 

Parece una conversación mantenida mil veces, porque cada uno mantiene su posición sin dudar y sin llevarlo más allá, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a llevarse la contraria aún ahora, tras quince años de convivencia. 

―Entré y el pobre Juanjo pareció ver el cielo ante mi presencia, ríete. Te enfadaste conmigo porque me metí con tu temperamento, me acusaste de no quererme como segundo capitán, vaya chorrada,... mentira, eso fue más adelante. Estabas de mal humor, la pagaste conmigo y le diste una patada a la bola medicinal...

Oriol, atento a ambos personajes, hace un gesto de dolor al imaginárselo, y parece que adivina lo ocurrido, porque Xavi chista, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se remueve en el sofá, un poco incómodo.

―Fue una tontería de mi parte. No debería haberla tomado contigo. Ni con la maldita bola...

―Lo fue. Pero no importa. Me tragué tu mal humor, me mandaste a la mierda por primera vez en la vida y pensaba que estaba todo perdido... Pensaba que me odiabas, que no significaba nada para ti y que no podía ayudarte con tus problemas. ¿Sabes lo duro que fue para mí? 

>>Llevaba semanas, meses, intentando suavizar la relación más de lo que ya lo estaba, porque, en realidad, la nuestra era una tan cercana, tan física entre los dos, que no se necesitaba mucho trabajo para dar otro paso. Éramos casi uña y carne. Casi. Así que me preparé para intentarlo. Y fuiste tu y me tiraste todas esas piedras encima, perdiendo los nervios. Salí corriendo, ofreciéndome para buscarte una bolsa de hielo.

―Y eso fue peor ―asiente Xavi―, lo que me faltaba, que me tuvieran que buscar hielo en la enfermería como si fuera un maldito cojo. Juanjo dijo que él se iba a no-sé-donde, y tú te fuiste. Te maldije y te mandé a la mierda y, al cabo de unos segundos, te seguí para terminar de escupir toda mi frustración. Por suerte la enfermería estaba cerca. No me esperaba encontrarte apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados como si el mundo estuviera por caerse encima tuyo. Me quedé helado.

Oriol se extraña y siente curiosidad; nunca había escuchado todo eso y está convencido de que, en realidad, nunca han hecho público tantos detalles de su vida privada a la prensa. Observa la grabadora sobre la mesa, que sigue en funcionamiento, y resiste la tentación de apagarla: ya lo editará en la redacción.

―La verdad es que no sabía que hacer ―rememora Carles―, había usado el hielo como excusa para no tener que responder a tus provocaciones y salir de allí. Te aseguro que esa pared fue mi apoyo moral durante unos breves segundos. Tomar aire dos veces, lavarme las ideas de la cabeza y empezar a mentalizarme de que tú jamás pensarías en mí como yo pensaba en ti...

Oriol nota un nudo en la garganta que deshace poco a poco viendo la sonrisa de Xavi, cuyos ojos están fijos en su pareja. Sigue sintiéndose intruso entre todo eso pero no se atreve a interrumpir a su entrevistado.

―... me decía a mí mismo “olvídalo, deja de pensar en él, no le gustará saber que lo miras de otra manera”. Él estaba sufriendo una lesión y una larga recuperación que sacaría a cualquiera de sus casillas. En el fondo sabía que Xavi no me hablaría así, sabía que me tenía aprecio y que cuando volviera, con la bolsa en la mano, él se rascaría la nuca y me pediría perdón.  
>>Escuché un cojeo y al alzar la vista él estaba allí, con una mueca de molestia en la cara y mirándome con cara extrañada.

―”¿Qué pasa?” ―interrumpe Xavi, recordando su parte.

―Yo negué con la cabeza abrí la puerta a mi lado... pero tú te adelantaste y entraste en mi lugar. No había nadie, así que te dirigiste a la nevera donde se guardaban las bolsas frías. Me sentí muy inútil.―No entendí nada en ese momento ―admite Xavi―, seguía con un humor de perros y verte ahí, pasmado como un fantasmón, la verdad... Me senté, descansando la pierna y tú me sonreías tan falsamente que no pude evitar sospechar. “¿Qué pasa?” repetí.

Entonces Carles vuelve la vista al periodista.

―Ahí estábamos, en la enfermería vacía del centro, con Xavi preguntándome si ocurría algo y yo respondiendo que no. Pero no me creía, así que insistió e insistió hasta que explotó, de nuevo y me escupió algo como, “¿Qué coño te pasa conmigo?”.

―”¿Por qué la tomas conmigo?” me respondió, con un falso aire de inocencia falso como una moneda de siete pesetas ―suspira Xavi―. Se sentó en frente mío, encogido entre sus hombros y en le pregunté si se había enfadado

―Claro que no estaba enfadado... ¡si el malhumorado era él! Se habían invertido los papeles. Yo me defendí diciendo que no estaba enfadado, quizás con demasiadas ganas. “Estás en tu pleno derecho a cabrearte porque a la maldita rodilla no le da la gana recuperarse. Yo no vengo a tocarte las narices, ¿vale? Vengo a ayudar, pero tú nunca quieres ayuda. Ni mía ni de nadie. ¿No ves que estoy de tu lado?”

―No me estaba enterando de nada ―niega Xavi, encogiéndose de hombros―. Yo había estado entrenando con el preparador, él había venido a verme, habíamos intercambiado algunas palabras y, de repente, ¿yo había hecho algo malo? Algo pasaba que yo no había entendido del todo.

―No, no lo entendiste, se te veía en la cara. Por eso me reboté más aún. “¿No ves que estoy siempre de tu lado?”, repetí, para que entendiera algo que yo todavía no sabía expresar demasiado bien. “Que quiero lo mejor para ti, que forzar te será peor y quiero que te lo tomes con calma.” Me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en el hombro: “El equipo está bien, ¿vale? No te pedimos que seas nuestro mártir... Queremos que vuelvas, por supuesto, pero cuando deba ser... De mientras, intentaremos ganar sin ti. Quiero que vuelvas, al cien por cien... Nada es igual sin ti...” 

>>Lo dije sin pensar pero, por suerte, no tenían demasiado sentido, así que Xavi se rebotó, entendiéndolo mal de nuevo. Siempre he creído que no estaba en sus momentos más lúcidos... De repente me salía con que me tenía muy subida la posesión de la banda de capitán y que quería hacerlo sólo bla bla hipócrita bla bla falso...

―Lo entendí todo mal ―admite Xavi, sin parecer muy disgustado.

―Sentí unas ganas terribles de darle una paliza viéndolo allí, sentado con la bolsa de hielo, con los pelos de punta como un gato a la defensiva. Me giré con intención de largarme, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, éste me gritó algo como “¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, entonces?”

―”Que estés bien. Que seas tú mismo. Que vuelvas con nosotros al campo y conmigo...” ―recita Xavi, como el que repite palabras que se ha aprendido de memoria―., Lo dijiste así, enumerándolo como si le hablaras a un niño. “Siempre he querido eso. A ti.” 

Oriol no sabe si creerse todo eso, si estará inflado por los años y años de rememorarlo o simplemente por lo dramática que suena la situación. Tampoco sabe cómo han terminado hablando sobre eso ni si quiere seguir adelante. Son Carles Puyol y Xavi Hernández, dos de sus jodidos ídolos futbolísticos, aunque ya retirados, y no sabe si quiere saber tantos detalles de su vida privada, detalles que parece ocurrieron durante esos años en los que él estaba tan atento al equipo.

Obviamente, cuando colgaron las botas en esa ya mítica rueda de prensa (y es mítica porque lo fue, todo el mundo la recuerda y es aún un documento claro en cualquier reportaje que se realice sobre cualquier tema ligeramente cercano a la homosexualidad en el deporte), no fueron pocos los que se preguntaron desde cuándo llevarían juntos, qué tipo de pareja eran, cómo lo habían vivido y, sobretodo, cómo empezaron.

Puesto que ninguno de los dos aceptaron dar ningún detalle sobre todo eso y se cerraron en banda con el tema, al cabo de cierto tiempo y gracias a otras apariciones similares, dejaron de interesarse en ellos hasta dejarlos en paz. Entonces pudieron seguir viviendo tranquilamente cerca de mundo futbolístico.

―Ya estaba dicho ―suspira Carles―. Al menos a mí me parecía que había hablado demasiado y que había quedado más clara mi postura.

Oriol Gornés no sabe mucho sobre relaciones ni de formas de declararse, básicamente porque la relación en la que está lleva siendo extensa muchos años y fue ella quien se le declaró a él. Pero sí sabe que lo que dice su entrevistado, lo que le está desvelando, no es exactamente algo demasiado... claro. No debió serlo para Xavi, ahora a su lado, si en ese entonces eran compañeros de equipo, el capitán y su luego segundo capitán; el _líder_ y su mano derecha y amigo desde siempre.

Tampoco debió ser fácil leer las intenciones de Carles en esos momentos de debilidad de Xavi, su falta en el equipo, su preocupación para acelerar la recuperación y todo lo que eso conllevaba física y mentalmente. Quizás no había sido el momento más idóneo para que el defensa intentara confesar algo así ni la mejor manera. Pero, ¿quién sabe?

―Entonces... ―interrumpe por primera vez― ¿Xavi Hernández y Carles Puyol discutieron en una enfermería? ¿Ése es el secreto de cómo empezó vuestra relación?

―¿Bromeas? ―se burla Xavi― Ni de coña. Carles soltó todo eso tan bonito y yo se lo tiré todo por el suelo con un...

―”¿Y?” ―dice Puyol, imitándole.

―Eso, “¿Y?”. Definitivamente no estaba demostrando mucha inteligencia. Desprecié sin darme cuenta todo su sentimiento con un simple “¿Y?”. No entendía a qué venía toda esa declaración de amistad y apoyo. Lo que sí logró fue tranquilizarme y hacerme ver que tenía que pensar en mí, que me estaba desviando de lo que debía ser correcto. Carles desapareció por la puerta y cuando salí, ya se había largado a casa.

>>Me fui a la mía pensando en todo eso, habiéndome tomado una buena ducha y pedido disculpas a Juanjo... el pobre Juanjo... Estaba ahí, en el coche, pensando en las palabras de Carles, pensando en que le debía una disculpa de las más grandes, porque le debía muchas... en que al día siguiente hablaría con él y dejaría que me pegara si él quería... en lo exasperante y cabrón que había sido yo. Rumiaba sobre ello, de una cosa a la otra, y de la otra a la siguiente, y de repente me di cuenta de todo.

>>De repente las palabras de Carles mutaron y tomaron un sentido oculto todo ese tiempo. ¿Carles me quería? Eso era lo que había dicho. Intenté quitarle cualquier sentido a la idea, intenté rebajarla a cualquier tipo de sentimiento entre amigos y me fue imposible. Carles había dicho que me quería y yo no me lo podía creer. Frené como pude y di media vuelta.

―Se presentó en mi casa con cara de estar alucinando, tanto que me asustó al principio.

―”¿Te gusto?”, le solté de entrada. Él se hizo el sueco y tuve que repetirlo: “Te pregunto que si te gusto”. Volvió a hacerse el desentendido con un tono más falso... “Somos amigos, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa?”. Y al final tuve que gritarle que si le gustaba de esa otra forma, más que amigos porque “Lo has dicho esta tarde”, le recordé. Se quedó callado mirando a cualquier cosa menos a mí. Yo lo miraba, esperando, y él miraba a cualquier lado.

―Te quedaste callado mirándome hasta que solté un “bueeeno...” ―se imitó, elocuentemente, Carles

―Exacto, un “bueeeno” que me dejó flipando. Le gustaba a Carles de esa otra manera. ¿Y yo qué? No sabía qué hacer. Me preguntó que qué hacía allí, por qué había vuelto para preguntar eso y si tenía suficiente con esa respuesta. Me estaba echando sutilmente. ¿Qué hacía allí? Asegurarme de que no había vuelto a entender mal las cosas y que Carles lo dijera claramente. “Carles, dímelo. ¿Te gusto? ¿Me... quieres?”

―Respondí que sí, obviamente, ¿qué iba a decir? Ya estaba todo sentenciado. Le pregunté si le molestaba, si quería que hiciera algo para evitarlo... una tontería, vamos. Murmuró que no, giró y se fue.

―Todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Me pasé dos semanas dándole vueltas, pensando en ello, pensando en Carles y en lo que sentía hacia mí. Se me hacía extraño, muy extraño, saberlo; verlo y ser consciente de que había algo más entre nosotros, algo que, en el fondo, no me extrañaba en absoluto. Estaba hecho un lío.

―Hasta que un día vino y me besó. Se me quedó mirando, pensando demasiado. Me asusté, intenté huir y pedirle que no volviera a hacerlo, pero no me dejó. Me volvió a besar, volvió a pensar, y me preguntó “¿Quieres?”. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos? ¿Quieres que te corresponda? ¿Me quieres todavía? Todo eso en un simple “¿Quieres?”.

―Y así nos dimos nuestra primera oportunidad. Por culpa de una lesión demasiado longeva e ir a la enfermería a buscar hielo para calmar mis tonterías. De todos modos, hubiera terminado pasando antes o después. Me di cuenta más adelante de que, en el fondo, no había sido extraño en absoluto.

Se hace un silencio que determina el final del relato. La pareja se mira, se ríen y se giran hacia Oriol, que a estas horas ya no recuerda a qué ha venido realmente. Recuerda poco a poco que es periodista, que le han encargado un reportaje sobre la pareja, sobre el boom mediático que resultaron ser y el cambio social y deportivo que iniciaron junto a otros deportistas que fueron saliendo del armario y reivindicando sus derechos hasta que, a costa de años y años, la orientación sexual no es un tabú en el mundo deportivo.

Tenía que ser una entrevista para preguntar cómo recordaban ellos ahora, quince años después de que todo empezara, todo eso y qué perspectivas tenían para el futuro. Repasa todo lo que han estado hablando y deduce que no: no puede hacer un reportaje con eso. Así que toma la grabadora, cambia el disco, dándoles el usado, y suspira:

―Empecemos de nuevo...

Entregarles el disco ha sido el acto más fácil y a la vez más difícil que ha tenido que hacer en años.


End file.
